The present disclosure relates generally to a computer file system directory structures and, more particularly, to managing the merger of directory structures for files stored on file storage device.
Merging of different file storage directory structures can include reconciling files that may have been moved within a hierarchical folder structure, renamed, or deleted and where different versions of files may exist between the file storage directory structures. Merging can become necessary when a file or folder is copied from file storage device (e.g. source control repository) and modified by two people on two different computers. When two file storage directory structures are merged, the result is a single file storage directory structure that contains both sets of changes.
In some cases, the merge can be performed automatically only if the changes do not conflict. However, users resort to manual merging to reconcile changes between file storage directory structures that conflict. For instance, if two systems have differing versions of a configuration file a user may need to manually examine the files and select version to be included in the refactored file storage directory structure.